The Three Little Nekomatas
by Hikari-Ai-Chi
Summary: Three little kittens, three life styles, different owners... Conan Edogawa, Kaito Kuroba, and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya were normal students with their own life, can something change that? KaitoxAoko AyumixConan MitsuhikoxHaibara


-Conan's POV-

"...ter"

"..aster..."

"Master!"

"Master!"

I didn't open my eyes. I swore I wouldn't.

"C'mon Master!"

God, will she just leave me alone in the morning? JUST THIS MORNING!

Oddly, with enough force with her tiny figure, I was pushed off my COMFY, and NON-ANNOYING BED!

"Master! I'm not happy with you! You're awake! I know you are! I've been here long enough to know your morning habits!" Yelled the, OVERLY excited for the morning feminine voice.

"God, Okay Ayumi...I'm UP!" I sat up, replying to the girl, rubbing my head and looking up at her from where I was on the floor.

Suddenly, She decided to do the brightest smile that has ever laid foot on this earth, she was ALWAYS brighter than the sun.

"Yay! Master is up!" She ran over and jumped on me, knocking me back a bit.

I laughed at first, petting her head, realizing again how on her head, laid a pair of furry brown ears, matching her hair hue and highlights. Suddenly, giggling rang in my ears.

"Master Conan!" She looked up at me "That tickle's!" Smiling again, I don't know how that smile gets me EVERY time!

I suddenly feel heat rushing to my cheeks 'Because of that smile, I NEVER got rid of her..'  
>That thought ran through my head, It does every morning...<p>

I never really had to wake up like this everyday. It used to be different before Christmas, well, the Christmas 10 years ago.

I was 7 years old...

-Flashback...Great-

"Hey! Edogawa! How about you open this one now!" Hattori Heiji peeked out from behind the giant crystal-like Christmas tree, with a fairly large gift.

"Huh? I thought they were all gone?" I dug my hands in my pockets and eyed him, questionably.

"Nope! Just the greatest one for LAST!" He winked, bringing a thumbs up next to his grin.

Ran suddenly came next to me "Yeah Conan, how about you open it! Heiji is known for giving the BEST gifts!" she clapped her hands together, grinning.

I know I blushed, she was a very BEAUTIFUL woman, you couldn't blame me "A-alright.." I felt myself nod, like I was in a daze, as soon as my mind could process it, I was directly in front of the box.

I looked over at Heiji, who was checking his watch 'Is this a bomb?' I thought to myself, 'Known for getting the best gifts my AUNT BETTY! Also known for setting the WORST of PRANKS!'

The box jiggled "HOLY CRAP!" I jumped back.

It jiggled again!

I took my breath, I clamped both hands on the large lid, closing or-er, squinting my eyes, I counted to THREE!

1...

2..

3!

With dramatic action with a battle cry, to suit whatever prank was heading my way; I PULLED that cover right off the box!

Nothing plowed me in the face, but I felt a pair of turquoise eyes, STARING at me. No not, looking...but STARING!

I took a peek. The lid dropped right to the floor with a 'Blip' "Holy..."

There, in the box, was a little girl around my age, staring at me with large eye's smiling at me with interest.

It was a Nekomata...

They are a VERY expensive pet, because of Human DNA was put through so much with a sliver of Cat DNA.

Out of nowhere, I feel arms hooking around me, with fur type hair brushing against my face "Ah!" I let out a sudden yelp of surprise.

The little nameless Nekomata was CLINGING to me, just snuggling away!

"HEIJI! WHAT THE HELL!" I pointed my index finger at him.

"What, I thought you would like one...Well, THIS one. The other's didn't suit you" I heard that Teme giggling his little giggle.

"But WHY?"

"Oh c'mon Conan! You are always so LONELY, so I got you a little friend! You're always so BUSY for being a 7 year old!" I could FEEL his smirk on me while the Nekomata dressed in a snowy white dress continued glomping me only saying "Nya! Nyuuuuu! Nya nya!"

It was starting to get cute, so, out of instinct, I placed my hand on her head and stroked her hair.

I heard her purr in delight.

"So, what are you going to name her!" Ran said bending down next to me eyeing the Nekomata with curiosity.

It was a shock that they would think that I would keep her, but then, I got a good look at her face when she looked up at me with rare eyes and rosy cheeks smiling goddess-like at me.

Then it hit me, I was acting against my own free will, the words were coming out of my mouth, I couldn't control it-

"Ayumi, I'm going to name her Ayumi" I smiled at the Newly named Nekomata.

Apparently Ayumi liked her name, because she suddenly gave a surprised gasp, wrapping arms around my neck saying her first actual word.

"Master!"

-End of flashback-

Tell me how you like it! ^^  
>This is my FIRST EVER fanfic, so YAY!<p>

I'm adding in Aoko's introduction and Ai's if I can get a good review...


End file.
